fireemblemfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Contenido descargable
El contenido descargable (Downloadable content en inglés, que da lugar a las siglas por las que suele conocerse este contenido: DLC) es un conjunto de datos adicionales que no se encuentran en la versión final de un juego, sino que es añadido posteriormente mediante una descarga. Este contenido está enfocado a expandir la experiencia principal de los juegos con contenido que puede ser gratuito o debe pagarse con dinero real. Si bien el contenido descargable tal y como se conoce hoy en día se obtiene mediante su descarga con Internet, antes de su popularización ya existía contenido adicional descargable por otros sistemas. BS Fire Emblem: Archanea War Chronicles Dada la naturaleza del periférico Satellaview de Super Nintendo, es posible considerar la totalidad de este juego como un DLC, puesto que para poder jugarlo era necesario descargarlo vía satélite. El juego estaba compuesto por un total de cuatro mapas, los cuales podían ser descargados independientemente entre unas fechas determinadas. Su accesibilidad fue permitida un total de tres veces, y cuando finalizó la última de las emisiones el juego no pudo volver a ser jugable oficialmente nunca más, obligando a los jugadores a recurrir a métodos externos como los emuladores para volver a jugar al juego. Técnicamente se trata de una emisión en vez de una descarga, ya que una vez Satellaview recibe los datos no los almacena, sino que los reproduce mientras están disponibles. Actualmente Satellaview no es funcional debido a que no se emite ningún contenido para este, por lo que tanto es imposible utilizar tanto este juego como el resto de servicios del periférico. Palacio Kanraku - BS Fire Emblem Episodio 1.png|Captura del primer mapa. El caballero dragón rojo - BS Fire Emblem Episodio 2.png|Captura del segundo mapa. La justicia de los ladrones - BS FIre Emblem Episodio 3.png|Captura del tercer mapa. La hora del comienzo - BS Fire Emblem Episodio 4.png|Captura del cuarto mapa. Fire Emblem Descargas especiales En Japón, Monthly Nintendo distribuyó por varios establecimientos en diferentes grandes almacenes unas Nintendo GameCube especiales que permitían conectarse con las Game Boy Advance de los jugadores (entre los juegos se encontraba esta entrega de Fire Emblem) para así descargarse contenido especial. Si el jugador tenía una copia de Fire Emblem en su Game Boy Advance al conectarla con una de estas Nintendo GameCube especiales y descargar el contenido de dicha máquina, al encender la consola y entrar al menú principal aparecía debajo de la opción "Más" ("Extra") una nueva opción llamada "Transferir contenido ("Transfer Data"), y al seleccionarla el jugador podía escoger en qué partida guardada quería que se transfiriera dicho contenido. Sin embargo, la transferencia se daría únicamente si la partida se encontraba en el capítulo 12 o posterior y si no se había realizado ninguna transferencia con anterioridad. Hubo dos rondas de contenido descargable, la primera de ellas en mayo de 2003 y la segunda en junio del mismo año. Ambas rondas proponían a escoger al jugador entre dos opciones distintas: En la primera ronda, los jugadores pudieron escoger entre un conjunto formado por una Hoja Emblem, una Ira de Thor y un Anillo corporal u otro compuesto por un Hacha Emblem, una Ira de Thor y una Túnica angelical. En la segunda ronda, los jugadores pudieron escoger entre un conjunto formado por una Lanza Emblem, una poción de 60 usos, un Libro secreto y la canción número 99 - La leyenda del dios dragón, u otro compuesto por un Arco Emblem, una poción de 60 usos, un Icono de diosa y la canción número 99. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Bonus Disc A parte de varias demos jugables y vídeos de varios juegos, este disco extra promocional, exclusivo de Norte América, permite la descarga de contenido para este juego (siendo el único juego con esta relación con dicho disco promocional). Dicha descarga está pautada por Elimine, la cual es quien entrega los objetos al jugador. Los objetos que se pueden descargar de esta forma son una Hoja Emblem, una Lanza Emblem, un Hacha Emblem, un Arco Emblem, un Hacha dragón, una Espada de Viento, una Tarjeta de plata, un Sello Emblem, una Ira de Thor, un Anillo de Energía, un Escudo dragón, un Anillo corporal, una Túnica angelical, un Libro secreto, un icono de diosa, la canción número 99 y la número 100 - Palacio real de Silezha. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Entre el 18 y el 19 de diciembre de 2004 se realizó tan solo en Japón una edición de Jump Festa en la que los jugadores pudieron descargar ciertos objetos exclusivos a sus partidas si traían sus consolas y una copia del juego. Dichos objetos fueron divididos en dos conjuntos, el set Eirika y el set Ephraim, forzando al jugador debía escoger cuál de ellos descargar. Para poder aplicar la descarga, la partida a la que van destinados los objetos debe encontrarse en un punto de la historia posterior al capítulo 2. El set Eirika contenía un Fruta Juna, la espada Sombra asesina y el hacha Destructora, y el set Ephraim estaba compuesto por un Fruta Juna, la Lanza de Luz y el arco Arpa mortal. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Por primera vez, es posible descargar contenido en el juego mundialmente en vez de estar limitado a un país en concreto, al menos en parte. Al finalizar la historia, el jugador puede utilizar el cable Game Boy Advance para conectar el juego con una Game Boy Advance que lleve cualquiera de los tres juegos de la portátil, y descargar así contenido exclusivo. El contenido descargable consiste en una galería de retratos del juego que se encuentre inserido en la Game Boy Advance (), tres mapas exclusivos (al igual que las galerías, dado que es uno por juego en occidente tan solo son descargables dos de ellos). Los mapas son Deseperación (el cual se obtiene al conectar el juego con Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade en Japón o los otros dos juegos en occidente), Escape (que se obtiene al conectarlo con Fire Emblem) y Atrapado (obtenible al conectarlo con Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones). Curiosamente, de estar conectado con Fire Emblem no será necesario tener la Game Boy Advance encendida para obtener la galería, y de usar Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones todos los retratos que se obtengan no cubrirán la totalidad de personajes del juego. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, Heroes of Light and Shadow Por primera vez un juego de Fire Emblem utiliza la conexión Wi-Fi para descargar contenido en el juego. Actualmente, dado que Nintendo descontinuó el servicio online de Nintendo DS y Wii, ya no es posible descargar estos elementos. Por una parte, existía la Tienda online, una tienda que permitía, al igual que las tiendas que se encuentran normalmente en los mapas del juego, comprar varios tipos de armas y objetos. Los objetos a la venta se seleccionaban al azar, y en algunos casos la cantidad disponible de estos estaba limitada. Para comprar dichos objetos, era necesario comprarlos con dinero del juego, no con dinero real. Por otro lado, si se seleccionabaa el modo Descarga era posible adquirir un total de tres mapas (Episodio 1: Viento y trueno, Episodio 2: Asesino y Episodio 3: La espada decidirá lo hecho por la espada) y tres objetos (Gota de ejercicio, Gota de vínculos y Poción arcoíris). Fire Emblem: Awakening En este juego se añadió dos formas de obtención de contenido adiccional, ambas mediante el uso de Internet y ambas aún operativas. De forma adicional, la aplicación de StreetPass también puede ser considerado como contenido descargable. Al cruzarse dos consolas de la família Nintendo 3DS con datos de este juego, ambos se intercambian los ejércitos que tengan definidos con los objetos equipados en el momento del intercambio. El ejército recibido por StreetPass aparece en el mapa representado por el sprite de su avatar, y al interactuar con él es posible reclutar dicho avatar a las filas del jugador (pagando una cierta cantidad de oro o ganando en un combate contra su ejército) o comprar los objetos que sus unidades tengan equipados (excepto objetos de excesiva relevancia como la Falchion). La primera de las formas corrientes emplea el SpotPass de la família Nintendo 3DS para descargar contenido de forma gratuita, mientras que la segunda usa la propia conexión Wi-Fi de forma directa para comprar con dinero real más contenido adicional. El DLC de SpotPass está compuesto por un total de 120 personajes procedentes de otros juegos de la franquicia, seis mapas adicionales paralelos a la historia principal y un conjunto de objetos (los cuales varían según si el juego es japonés, americano o europeo). Acerca de los personajes, estos actúan como los ejércitos de StreetPass. Los mapas son capítulos adicionales que suceden justo antes del episodio final de la historia, por lo que hasta que no se haya superado el penúltimo mapa aunque se tengan descargados no podrán jugarse. Finalmente, muchos de los objetos son armas relevantes en juegos anteriores, y que no pueden ser obtenidos de forma corriente en el juego. El DLC de pago está compuesto por un total de 25 mapas adicionales. Muchos de estos permiten obtener objetos o personajes exclusivos, incluido el objeto Ramillete de novia, que permite promocionar a una unidad femenina a una clase exclusiva del DLC. Fire Emblem Fates Si bien mantiene la funcionalidad de StreetPass, con la implementación de Mi castillo esta cambia un poco respecto el juego anterior, pues ya no es posible comprar los objetos que tengan equipados, y es posible visitar los castillos de los otros jugadores y reclutar algunas de sus unidades, ya no limitado a tan solo el avatar (y también es posible hacer esto mediante la conexión Wi-Fi). También mediante el escaneado de amiibo, funcionalidad que se implementa por primera vez en un juego de la franquicia, es posible obtener cuatro mapas (no rejugables, a diferencia del resto de mapas descargables) y cuatro personajes nuevos exclusivos, además de algunos accesorios. Al igual que en el juego anterior, pero, también es posible comprar mapas exclusivos con dinero real, aunque exsisten algunos gratuitos. Entre ellos se encuentra un mapa que permite reclutar a Anna como unidad jugable y algunos mapas con objetos que permiten promocionar a unidades con clases exclusivas. Además, si bien se trata de un caso extraño, la tercera versión del juego, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelación, tan solo es posible obtenerla con al menos una de las otras dos versiones comprada (en físico o en digital), lo que la convertiría en un DLC en sí mismo. También se puede considerar que, directamente, cualquier senda de Fire Emblem Fates puede ser un DLC, pues con una versión comprada (tanto de forma física como digital) se pueden comprar las otras dos sendas mediante el propio juego, pudiendo tener físicamente las tres sendas en un solo cartucho. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia La primera noticia que afirmó que este juego tendría DLC vino dado por el anuncio de las ediciones especiales japonesas, que incluían un código para obtener DLCs. El juego tiene un total de 22 mapas de DLC de pago con dinero real, conteniendo tanto mazmorras como mapas normales. Sin embargo, es posible comprarlos en pack (cinco en total) o todos ellos a la vez mediante un pase de temporada, convirtiéndose en el primer juego de la franquicia con uno. Con ellos es posible obtener, entre otras cosas, clases exclusivas que no aparecieron en Fire Emblem Gaiden (por lo que debutan aquí) historia de los hechos transcurridos antes de la historia y nuevos personajes jugables provinentes de Fire Emblem ∅ (incluso a occidente, pese a que el juego de cartas aún es exclusivo de Japón). El juego también cuenta con DLC gratuito, basado en varios objetos exclusivos. También como en el juego anterior, los amiibo son compatibles en este juego. Si bien en este juego todos los amiibo son compatibles, la funcionalidad que se le ha dado a estos ha cambiado drásticamente. Aquí los amiibo proporcionan un monstruo aleatorio que hará el papel de aliado temporal controlado por la consola, asistiendo al jugador durante un único turno por el coste de 10 PV de Alm o Celica. Si el amiibo escaneado es uno de los de la franquicia, se invocará un héroe irreal basado en el personaje escaneado, pero con las mismas restricciones. Los amiibo de Alm y Celica, lanzados para este juego, pueden tanto como guardar el progreso de dichos personajes y utilizarlo en combate para generar un héroe irreal de estos con los datos guardados, también permiten jugar a dos mazmorras exclusivas en la que se pueden obtener objetos únicos. Fire Emblem Heroes El juego en sí se basa en dejar jugar al jugador a este estando totalmente en la "nube" con descarga de caché para los datos personales del usuario. De esta forma, también se descargan algunos niveles de evento temporales que permite obtener objetos (como gemas) o unidades jugables. El primer evento descargable se dio entre el 6 de febrero de 2017 y el 14 de marzo del mismo año bajo el nombre de "Lanzamiento juego" en dificultad fácil y difícil y permitió obtener hasta 6 orbes (tres por dificultad). También se repartieron durante varios días consecutivos dos orbes diarios como celebración por el lanzamiento del juego. Fire Emblem Warriors Está confirmada la existencia de tres packs de DLC, los cuales pueden ser comprados por separado o a la vez (teniendo esta segunda opción la ventaja de ofrecer un precio inferior a la compra de los tres packs por separado y la obtención del traje nupcial para Lucina, exclusivo de este pase de temporada) tanto para la versión de Nintendo Switch com o para la de New Nintendo 3DS (aunque no es posible comprar los DLC ni con el pase de temporada ni por separado para ambas consolas a la vez, como sí se puede con Super Smash Bros. 4). Todos los packs traerán nuevos personajes y armas. *El primer pack, el cual será lanzado en diciembre de 2017, está basado en Fire Emblem Fates. Los desarrolladores han insinuado la presencia de Azura en este DLC. *El segundo pack, el cual será lanzado en febrero de 2018, está basado en Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. *El tercer y último pack, el cual será lanzado en marzo de 2018, está basado en Fire Emblem: Awakening. Adicionalmente, los amiibo también son compatibles en este juego. Aquí, los amiibo de la franquicia otorgan un arma específica la primera vez que son escaneados, mientras que el resto de veces otorgan armas aleatorias de entre 3 y 5 estrellas. El resto de los amiibo, por otra parte, otorgan armas, materiales u oro. Traje de boda de Lucina exclusivo de DLC - Fire Emblem Warriors.jpg|Traje nupcial de Lucina, exclusivo del pase de temporada del juego. Otros juegos Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS y Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Roy se convirtió en el segundo personaje descargable (de forma simultánea a Lucas y Ryu) de la franquicia de Super Smash Bros., así como el primero de la serie Fire Emblem. A su vez, Corrin también se convierte en un personaje obtenible por DLC, el cual viene junto con dos versiones de la canción Lost in Thoughts All Alone y dos trofeos en la versión de Nintendo 3DS, y convirtiéndose así en el segundo personaje de Fire Emblem en ser descargable en la serie Super Smash Bros. (resultando ser el único universo en contener más de un personaje descargable) y el primer personaje nuevo de la saga. Artwork oficial Roy SSB4.png|Art oficial de Roy. Artwork Corrin hombre SSB4.png|Art oficial de Corrin hombre. Artwork Corrin mujer SSB4.png|Art oficial de Corrin mujer. Ilustración de Corrin SSB4.jpg|Ilustración promocional de Corrin. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Este contenido se centra básicamente en aportar trajes alternativos para los personajes, pero también hay otro contenido que se puede comprar (todo con dinero real). El juego cuenta con tres misiones adicionales, las cuales permiten obtener objetos poco comunes que ofrecen experiencia a los personajes y habilidades de forma más rápida a las armas, además de encontrarse con enemigos muy poco comunes de forma corriente en el juego. Los trajes alternativos no aportan ningún cambio en los personajes más allá de la estética, y se ofrecen en varios sets: uno está centrado en trajes basados en otros personajes de Atlus y el resto son trajes originales para el juego. En este segundo grupo hay trajes de baño tanto para los personajes masculinos como femeninos, pero únicamente han salido en Japón por motivos de censura. amiibo Los amiibo pueden descargar contenido exclusivo a un juego o desbloquear contenido ya presente en el mismo. Como se ha detallado antes, los amiibo de la franquicia, a excepción de Roy y los dos de Corrin, desbloquean contenido en Fire Emblem Fates. Además, todos ellos, como también se ha dicho previamente, son compatibles con Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Estos también permiten descargar contenido en juegos como One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X, Yoshi's Woolly World o Nintendo presenta: New Style Boutique 2 - ¡Marca tendencias!. Lucina Nintendo PresentaStyle Boutique 2 - ¡Marca tendencias!.jpg|Artículo descargable en Nintendo presenta: New Style Boutique 2 - ¡Marca tendencias! con el amiibo de Lucina. Marth One Piece Super Grand Battle! X.jpg|Traje descargable en One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X con el amiibo de Marth. Categoría:Términos Categoría:Modos Categoría:Contenido descargable